


Day 3 - First Time

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 3, F/M, Feels, First Time, Shuttle fuck, jalebislove, otp, otp-oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Jack and Caleb met doing what they do best... drinking, fighting and fucking.  In that order - they shared a drink, got into a fight then fucked after their escape on a shuttle.





	Day 3 - First Time

He fucked her against the wall of the shuttle, hard, desperate, frenzied and he drove her quickly to the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. It wasn’t enough - she needed more.   She pushed him to the floor, rode him hard, taking what she needed from him, riding past her second orgasm, past his second, then her third, he took over for his third, her body quivering, her lips ravishing his neck as he held her waist and thrust up into her.  He rolled them over to drive into her, tilting her hips to the perfect angle, making her cry out in her ecstasy, making her lose control of her biotics for the first time in years, her energy pulsing over them, one deep, perfect pulse of intense release.  

Since their eyes met across the bar they’d felt drawn to one another, and now every time their eyes met they felt their strong connection, raw, primal and confusing… yet so undeniably unique.  The warmth and electricity between them was more than adrenaline fucking, more than the high of a damn fucking good fuck.  It drove him, terrified her, both of them trying to convince themselves this was just one of those once in a lifetime amazing fucks, that after all this was over they’d never see each other again. They ignored the aching in their hearts at the thought of never feeling this way again, never touching the other, never being joined like this - fitting each other as if the universe had aligned perfectly to allow these pained souls the perfect partner - they pushed past all of it, it was too painful, too good to be true and so fucking alien to them.

So they pushed away all sense of before or after, enjoying the present, the mind blowing, earth shaking and life changing euphoria of their connection… eventually Jack wiggled out from under him, needing to stretch.  He got her a bottle of water, one for him too, they sat, naked, eyeing each other, not realising til then how thirsty they’d become in their explorations of each others bodies.  

“...I’m Caleb, by the way.”

She pulls her eyes from wandering over his body to meet his gaze, “...I’m Jack.”

He grins, disarmingly boyish, and nods, “Nice to meet you, Jack. You're one hell of a woman.”

She finds herself smirking, almost blushing, “You're a fucking amazing fuck, Caleb.”

**Author's Note:**

> ARE THESE NAUGHTY ENOUGH? I expected more naughtiness but I feel really pushed for time for these daily challenges... 
> 
> This one's a little bit of a cheat since it was kiiiinda already written, I just... summarised.


End file.
